Differences
by immortal7
Summary: How the Dbz universe could have been
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer same as most peoples

Differences

Ch.1 how it all began

He just stood there not even blinking. He had a blank expression on his face, just staring of in to the wide barren dessert. He had nothing on his mind except for hate and anger. Nobody he thought could be so cruel than the being in front of him. Nobody disrespected life like him and know he was going to die. And I know just how to do it.

Gohan slowly walked forward to the being known as Cell. Not many people had ever done what he was doing or they didn't know what this monster was truly capable of. The demi-sayajin had a calm look in his eye just like a storm about to unleash. Cell wasn't paying attention to the boy enough to notice this or he would have ran in fear. The turquise eyes would have shown he to be afraid ,but he didn't look. 

Cell didn't notice Gohan walking straight for him. He was laughing as his children slowly tortured the childs friends to death. All he felt was the rush of wind flow past him like a desert breeze. And he looked on in horror as this mere child destroyed his children one by one punch by punch. They were hit so hard there bodies turned to dust in the wind. Cell became more terrifed when the child turned his death glaze on him.

Gohan gave Krillin the bag of senzu beans to heal the others. " Krillin I want you to hurry up about it to I my need your guys help. And tell Dad not to do anything foolish." As he spoke the calmness of his voice scared his friend the most. Krillin thought it was like Gohan knew how it would end. Gohan then began his march on the monster himself.

Before Cell knew what was happening Gohan had punched him in the stomach. He was beginning to feel nausas and bent over. And a feeling of pain rushed over him as the forms of 17 and 18 spewed from his mouth in a greenish-yellow slime. Their bodies looked just as they had 10 days ago when this whole mess started. He knew the feeling of pain that he had caused to so many and it was more than he could take.

Gohan knew that Cell was about to do something drastic so he decide play time was over. He quickly moved next to Cell preparing a Masenko to evaporate the murder. And it was over that quick. No blood covered the ground and no body lay on the ground. The monster had truly been defeated. Leaving a very tired young man unconsisous on the ground.

Vegita just stared at the 11 year old with amazement. This demi-sayajin had more power than himself. He could do nothing but bow in shame as he saw Cell defeated by a mere child. This Third class warrior's spawn and been more powerful then his prince. And this was not suppose to happen. He was suppose to be the strongest being in the universe. Yet his title was taken from his grasp once again.


	2. Anger managment

Disclaimer: If somebody is real nice I might own it

Differences

Ch.2 The moments after

Everybody was shocked that little Gohan had beat Cell. Right know they had more important things to worry about first before the celebration. Grabbing the androids they took of leaving a very stunned Reporter and cameraman. They had just witness the defeat of Cell by a mere child, not even the great Hercule could do what this kid had done. Maybe there was a mistake, but they didn't think so. This mysterious Gold Fighter was the savior of the world and nobody knew or at least they thought that. 

Meanwhile on the way to kami's lookout Goku gleamed with pride at his son. His son was a hero to the world and the universe. There were no more threats towards the Earth's safety so peace had finally come after seven long years of fighting or training. He planned on never leaving their side again. He could not even bear the thought of parting ways with his family and friends.

"Krillin, Do you think that being dead could be an adventure on its own. I've been thinking that maybe there more to explore than what we have right here in our own little universe." 

Krillin just stared at his life long friend. "I'm not going to die right now Krillin. Its just training is only so much fun. I miss the old dragonball hunts we use to have. I've explored the stars, the planet, and the part of the after life. I'm just wondering if maybe there is something else out there?" Then Goku looked both ways " Besides I need some help. ChiChi wanted me to promise not to let Gohan fight. And well we know how well that went. Also I needed somebody to back me up on telling her he still needs to train everyday plus study. So what do you say got my back/"

Krillin stared at the full-grown supersayain and laughed. " I would rather fight Cell 20 times than face your wife Goku, But I guess I have to watch your back like always." 

"Guys were going to start the wishes. So lets go and hurry up." Called Yamcha.

The Dragon arose from the 7 balls of myth. He was magnificent. Not a flaw in his redesign, right down to the grumpy attitude. " Shenlog, I wish for you to restore the life of every living thing killed by Cell." 

"It is done. What is your second wish?"

"Anybody got a second wish?" called Yamcha. Everybody shock their heads, but one.

" Shenlog! I wish for all the people killed by the androids in our time and in Mari Trunks time to be restored to life."

Everybody just stared at the young child who had made the one wish non had thought to make. And they waited for their reply. " It is done." And the dragon disappeared in a flash of light with all the balls floating away in the wind. 

Gohan Jumped off the Look out with out any notice. Leaving everybody stunned at his behavior of the fight.

A/N this is for the one person to review my first story and maybe all update it a little more often.


	3. Aura of Hate

Disclaimer. I'm not even going to bother.

Ch. 3 differences 

Aura of Hate

The others decided it was best to follow the young sayain. He maybe the most powerful, but he was the most unstable. The path of flight took them back to the area of the world. The boy stood there at what had been the ring and bust into sobs. His friend was not here. The wish had not brought back the one truly responsible for Cell's defeat. And all that was left was pieces and crushed chips.

All the others watch the boy with confusion and sorrow. Maybe the fight had taken more than they thought from him. He stood there in tears over something they could not see. The first to speak to the boy would be the last.

" Boy you better have a good reason for bring us out here in the middle of know where to cry over a piece of dirt." Shouted the arrogant prince.

The boy stood and wiped away his tears. "He was a better man than then you Vegeta. At least he tried to stop the monster. Were you helped him become one."

"Boy that hunk of junk was not even half the man I am. So why don't you take your sob story else where."

" God damn it Vegeta I didn't ask you to come here any way so fuck off."

" Is the brat going to cry me to death."

"Shut the hell up Vegeta. You piece of shit prince. And all just beat you tell you die."

With a scream Gohan turned stage Two and charged Vegeta head on. Nobody saw it coming. And to make things worse nobody could stop him. The sayain Prince was darting his head every where to see where his opponent would so up at. And then he got his wish. Gohan floated right in front of him with the same blast he used to kill Cell with pressed against the prince's face. "Bang Your Dead!!!" with it said his started laughing and disappeared in the wind. 

Everybody stopped unsure if the boy had truly lost his mind and would come again or if he was truly gone. After a few minutes Gohan never returned and his ki was far off so Vegeta started to breath once again along with everyone else. "I swear I will get that Kid." He whispered and flew off towards Capsule Corp.

Every body went to there home deciding it was best to let Gohan cool down. And the Day slowly turned to night. Leaving a sonless Goku to return home to his wife.

Weeks Later.

" Class we have a new student today."

"Hi my name is Son Gohan. I do martial arts and I'm an orphan."

The class was startled by the calmness in the boy's voice, and rumors popped up instantly. " Gohan please sit next to Miss Videl up there. Videl please raise your hand."

And school started with a bang. Leaving everyone to wonder about the new kid.

A/n First to a Mrs. SS2 Female Gohan. Save your story as a html file and go to document manger on the user page. If you don't have a user id its simple to get and free. After loading it go to Create a story or edit story depending on if it is a new story or a new chapter. An just upload. When you review next time tell me your use id or the story's name so I can read it. Any way the chapter may be a little short but its coming out a decent rate. Flames are welcome so are any other review. However please remember if you don't like the story leave ideas on how I might be able to make it to your liking. And please make the flames funny so I can go to bed laughing. Later.

Immortal7 mike


End file.
